My Hetalia Roleplay
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: My Hetalia rp with my friends. Includes Nyotalia, Hetalia, one character from Naruto, and even Hello Kitty. Sorry for typos. Review, favorite, follow, etc. Will include some Chinese. Rated T for cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**My Hetalia Roleplay Chapter 1**

_**Hey guys. So you probably know from my bio that I rp Fem China or Chun-Yan Wang in Hetalia/Nyotalia. But in our roleplay, I am dating Kakashi. Yes I know it's sad. But Kakashi is my anime crush. This is just a one shot of what our rp is like but in my POV. Hope yall like it. By the way, here's some notes for some common things you will see me write in Chinese, since I am Fem China and I speak the language.**_

妹妹=little sister

大哥=big brother

哎呀=Ai ya! (Interjection. Can mean many things.)

(Fem China's POV)

"妹妹!" I heard my brother scream from upstairs. I grit my teeth and covered my ear, holding my bamboo flute in one hand. Stupid onii-chan Yao Wang and his damned loud mouth!

"哎呀! Aru! What do you want?!"

"What happened to my Hello Kitty doll I bought yesterday!"

I facepalmed. I can't live with this idiot!

"I don't know! I was doing military training the entire day!"

"But I was going on a date with Hello Kitty!"

I forgot to tell you. My idiot of a brother is dating Hello Kitty. No he's not dating a toy. He's actually dating a white cat that can somehow talk with no mouth!

I scream back, "I've got problems of my own, 大哥!

"But Chun-Ya-" I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying when the telephone rang.

I screamed, "Shut up, onii-chan!"

I sat up, straightened my clothing and picked up the receiver. "喂?" (This is the "hello" you say on a telephone. Like the "moshi moshi" in Japanese.)

"Chun-Yan! China-chan!" came from the other line.

It was Sunniva Bendevik (Fem Norway) one of my best friends.

"What's wrong, Norway?"

"There was wine in my cupboard!" she screamed.

"Umm...," I awkwardly respond, "so what's wrong with wine?"

"I never bought it!"

"Maybe your onii chan did."

"I asked him and he said no!"

"Umm..."

"Think about it China! Who's the biggest wine seller in the world?!"

"Fra-" I widen my eyes. France. Oh fuck.

"Ahh! The closet door is moving!" Norway screamed from the other line.

"I'm coming over to yours right now!"

I hang up and dash down the temple hallways our weapons room. I didn't grab much because I was actually more than just China. I was also kinda Japanese because Kakashi and I trained together to become shinobi and eventually the two of us started dating. I grabbed a gun for Norway and a sword for me. Bolting down the halls to the doorway, I scream, "Kakashi! Da Ge! Watch the house! I'm going to Norway's!"

* * *

Okay, now you're probably wondering why we're freaking out because of France. It's simple. We hate him. He's perverted, stupid, and very irritating. A lot of us have developed grudges against him. And now, being the creeper he is, he's in my best friend's closet. I bolted through the door without knocking into Norway's house and found Sunniva, crouching in the corner, shivering. I looked at the closet and jerked as I saw it move.

"China! You're here!" Fem Norway exclaimed with relief.

I tossed her the gun and said, "Arm yourself."

I wait for her to reload her gun and quietly sneak to the closed closet door. I hear the slightest movement in there and look at Sunniva, who just nods nervously, but she was ready. I grab the door knob gently and whispered, 1...2...3! And I swung the door open, spotting France immediately in the dark closet and bringing my sword up.

"Get out of here, you fucking pervert!" I scream.

He squealed and rolled away, making me miss by a sliver. I hiss, Fuck!, to myself and France quickly crawls out the door. As he exits, the sound of gunshots is heard everywhere along with France and Fem Norway's screaming. I bolted out quickly, dodging the bullets easily and reaching into my back pocket and pulling a pistol out. As France tries to not get hit by Sunniva's bullets, he tries crawling through the open window. I reload the pistol in a flash and point it at him.

"Not today, France!"

I pull the trigger and it hit him in the leg as he's going through the window. Just the way I wanted.

"Yeah run away, you big hunk of blondie and pervert!" I scream at him. He starts hobbling away from the house.

Fem Norway drops her gun and grabs an axe out of no where and throws it at him, landing right into his head, his blood showering everywhere.

She screams at him, "And take that for good measure!"

I smirk. That was funny. Sunniva sighs with relief.

I say to her, "You and me, to my house now. I got a whole weapons room and two strong ninjas."

Sunniva looks at me, "There's another ninja besides Kakashi in your house?"

I facepalm, "哎呀! The two ninjas are me and Kakashi!"

"Oh right!"

I roll my eyes, "Let's go. He'll return. I know it."

We head out the door to my house. This could be a long day.

* * *

I barred up the last window in the house. As I finished the last nail, guess who had to come down and scare me?

"Imoto!" I hear my onii chan's voice. I jerk back and drop the hammer, it accidently landing on onii chan's foot. He yowled in pain.

"哎呀！他妈的！王春燕，你到底在干嘛?! (Ai ya! Fuck! Wang Chun Yan, what in the world are you doing?!)" he screams.

"对不起，大哥。 但是，我还有事情做完。(Sorry, big bro. But, I have stuff to do.)" I respond quickly picking up the hammer.

"Stuff like?"

"Protection."

"From who?"

Fem Norway comes into the room and says, "France. Maybe from now on we should call him 'It'." My brother jerks back and turns toward Norway.

He says, "When the hell did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Now shut up and arm yourself," I answer. I walked out of the room and to the weapons room. I open the door to all the Chinese artillery. All the guns and swords neatly displayed on the walls. The ones on the wall were just for display of types we owned. We owned more of those in the closet inside the room. I stepped in and pulled a box down from a shelf above. I hear obvious footsteps come in.

"Um can someone explain the barred windows?" Kakashi asks, his words causing a small echo in the room.

I open the box and search through it while responding, "Protection."

"From?"

"It."

"It?" he asks cluelessly.

I pick up my kunai and shiruken I was looking for in the box, responding, "'It' as in the most perverted and biggest wine seller."

I look at Kakashi and he's staring at me worriedly shocked. My silver haired boyfriend comes closer to me, picking at my body in case of any injuries, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to harm you? God I'm gonna kill him-"

I push away his hand in embarrasment, "I'm fine, Kakashi. Just make sure you will be too. So arm yourself."

He nods and kisses my cheek. As he leaves the room, I close the box and place it back on the shelf. I place all my kunai's in my pockets, two swords crossing eachother while carried on my back, and my head band around my forehead. Bring it on, It.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hetalia Roleplay Chapter 2**

(Fem China's POV)

I made my way into the living room, finding Fem Norway and onii chan holding guns. Kakashi was ready in his ninja gear, with his head band obviously covering his left eye for his Sharingan. I smiled. We're ready.

Onii chan began talking, "So we are defending ourselves against who again?"

I reply, "It."

"It?"

Kakashi adds, "Most perverted and biggest wine seller."

Onii chan jerked back and dropped his gun, "Fr-"

Sunniva popped in, "Don't call him by his real name, you baka!"

He instantly became silent and picked up his gun reloading it.

Kakashi asks me, "Chun Yan, you have anymore shiruken and kunais for me?"

I reply, "Yeah go in the weapons room to find some."

My boyfriend nods and heads off into the weapons room.

Onii chan adds, "By the way, 妹妹, did you find my missing Hello Kitty doll?"

I facepalm and growl, "We're at risk of getting stalked by the most pereverted idiot in the world and you're complaining about your stupid doll?!"

"But it's Hello Kitty!"

"You're already dating her, that's already enough!"

"But I love her! So I want to treasure everything that's about her!"

Fem Norway adds, "Why are we arguing?!"

Suddenly from behind I hear an Italian accent, "What's going on ~ve?"

We all scream as we see Feliciano's head pop out of the closet, "AAH!"

Italy just screams and starts crying.

I ask suddenly, "Italy! What in the name of Hetalia are you doing in our closet?! In fact why are you even in Chinese territory?!"

"Ve~ I was looking for Ludwig!"

"Germany isn't here!"

"But he said he was coming to your house!"

I facepalm. Let's just say that there is yaoi business here and that Germany and Italy are dating. Yes. They are in love. It surprises me a man of war like Germany would fall in love with a scaredy cat country like Italy! A knock comes at the door and we jerk and ready our guns.

"Chun Yan! Can I borrow one of your weapons?" I hear Ludwig's voice from outside. I guess Feliciano happily scream that his boyfriend's here. I sigh and let Germany in. He saw Italy and said, "Italia! I told you not to follow me!"

"Ve~" he whimpers, "but Doitsu, Ti amo!"

"Ich liebe dich auch, but you must stay home next time."

I sigh.

My brother adds, "Now back to our talk of my Hello Kitty-"

Everyone except Ludwig and Feliciano screamed, "Just Shut Up!"

Footsteps came down from downstairs, wait what?! How was there someone upstairs?! We ready our weapons and as the people came down, we found our selves pointing our weapons at America and England, frightening them to death.

"Alfred! Arthur! What the hell are you doing in China's house?! Why is everyone coming?! Ugghh! In fact why not just throw a party here while we're about to be attacked by the most perverted idiot in the world!" Sunniva asked with sarcasm.

Kakashi asked to me quietly, "What's up with Norway?"

"She's pissed, that's what."

America stops acting scared and declares with a laugh, "We heard lots of commotion in this house so I dropped by to be the hero and save the day!"

"Baka! You're a terrible hero!" England says.

"Like you did anything!" Germany comments.

"Says the gay one!" England snaps.

"Ve! Homophobe!" Italy chimes in.

"Okay guys this is terribly pointless!" Fem Norway adds.

"Hello Kitty!" onii chan says with pathetic tears.

The arguing became a looping of angry voices over each other as me and Kakashi watched. All this bickering and nonsense is really ticking me off.

At the top of my lungs I scream, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!"

My voice made them all stop without hesitate. I make a fist and growled at them, "Now, this stupid arguing isn't going to get us anywhere if we want to protect ourselves from It."

"It?" The German, Italian, American, and English question simultaneously.

"As in the biggest pervert of the world!"

"You mean big brother, France?"

We all except Germany of course, scream, "Don't say his real name!"

Italy starts crying and Germany goes to comfort him.

I continue, "Now, if you guys can get contact to your countries send as many weapons as you can cause It will be more prepared-"

"Hey what's going on guys?!" Says a happy voice of a very familiar Norweigan coming from the stairs. Apparently, Sunniva didn't think that was her brother and thought he was It so she threw a knife and missed my a sliver, the knife sinking into the wooden wall behind him. He gives a frightened look at his sister.

"Sunniva! What in the name of Hetalia did you do that for?!" Lukas asks his sister.

"What the hell are you doing here onii chan?!" she replies.

"I was looking for you, but that's a nice way to greet your older brother like that, with a knife!"

"Oh stop complaining you baby!"

"Excuse me!"

I add, "What did I just say about not arguing?! Aru!"

Then the dreaded voice was heard, "Hey are you guys having a party without me?"

We all scream as we heard and saw It!


End file.
